Fever Kisses
by Kirinenko
Summary: Durante la práctica, Kuroko de repente se desmayó y estaba ardiendo de fiebre, ¿la razón? ¡Por Kagami! Todos le llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si Kuroko cambiase y les besase a todos de repente? Bueno, ¡la escuela es amplia y tienen toda la noche para huir de Kuroko! TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


FEVER KISSES

Eran las 5 de la tarde. Todos estaban aún practicando en el gimnasio, pero todos los estudiantes, a excepción de ellos, estaban ya en sus casas. Pronto empezaría a anochecer, lo cual significaba que sería más oscuro después de eso.

Todos estaban de pie en la cancha; los de primer año contra los de segundo año otra vez, lo cual era ya un partido de equipos bastante habitual.

Riko uso su silbato y tiró la pelota hacia arriba.

"¡Fuera!" gritó.

Kagami y Kiyoshi, los dos, saltaron al mismo tiempo, pero Kagami rápidamente robó la pelota y procedió a correr hacia el aro.

"¡Vamos! ¡Kagami!" animaba Fukuda mientras empezaba a seguir a Kagami.

Hyuga intentó pararle pero Kagami fue capaz de pasar a través de él como lo hacía Aomine.

"¡¿Él también puede hacer eso?!"

Izuki estaba alerta y Kuroko estaba al lado de él, quién se dio cuenta de que Kuroko estaba un poco en las nubes y sus ojos estaban sin brillo.

"¿Estás bien, Kuroko?" preguntó con preocupación.

Kuroko asintió.

"S-Si…e-estoy bien…" murmuró antes de salir corriendo.

Kagami estaba a punto alcanzar el aro a lo que saltó para un dunk.

"¡UWOOOOO!" gruñó en voz alta.

Antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Kiyoshi golpeó lejos la pelota de Kagami. El balón fue hacia Kuroko después de eso.

"¡Maldición! ¡La tiene él!"Dijo Koganei mientras corría y persiguiendo a Kuroko se dio cuenta de que este estaba corriendo muy lento hoy y había estado jadeando desde que llegó al gimnasio.

Mitobe estaba a punto de robarle el balón a Kuroko pero este repentinamente dejó de correr y empezó a balancearse, haciendo que los otros se detuviesen también.

"¿Kuroko?" le llamó Furihata.

Entonces Kuroko empezó a caer pero Mitobe rápidamente le cogió ya que era el más cercano a él, se quedó en silencio mientras veía a Kuroko jadear y parecía estar un poco rojo.

"¡Kuroko!" gritó Kagami mientras corría hacia él. "¡¿Estás bien?!" preguntó de manera bastante ruidosa.

Los ojos de Kuroko se entreabrieron.

"¿…K-Kag…ami-kun?"

Riko rápidamente hizo sonar el silbato.

"¡Kuroko-kun!" corrió hacia Mitobe y Kuroko. Inspeccionó a Kuroko y puso una de sus manos en su frente, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. "¡Está ardiendo! Mitobe, llévale a la enfermería. Estoy segura de que la enfermera no está ya que es muy tarde así que haz el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Mitobe asintió y cogió en brazos a Kuroko.

"L-Lo siento…entrenadora…" murmuró débilmente Kuroko.

Riko sonrió cálidamente y revolvió el pelo de Kuroko.

"No te preocupes. No es tu culpa…pero la próxima vez, dinos si no te encuentras bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

Kuroko asintió.

"Entonces, podéis iros ahora" Mitobe y Kagami empezaron a andar hacia la salida.

La puerta se cerró y el sonido resonó por el silencioso gimnasio. Todos miraron hacia la puerta con preocupación.

"Vamos a dejar la práctica aquí por hoy ya que es tarde y me estoy preocupando. Por ahora, vayan a cambiarse a sus uniformes. Voy a seguirles" dijo mientras corría rápidamente hacia la puerta.

"Wow, es la primera vez que veo a Kuroko enfermo" masculló Furihata.

Fukuda se limpió el sudor.

"Cuando se trata de Kuroko, ¡siempre hay una primera vez!" riéndose un poco.

Hyuga se frotó el cuello.

"Bueno, siempre tiene la misma expresión, así que nunca sabremos si es la primera de todas" dijo antes de quejarse "¡¿Cómo se resfrió, en primer lugar?!"

Kawahara alzó sus manos.

"B-Bueno…Kuroko estuvo practicando ayer con Kagami mientras llovía"

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Esos dos son idiotas!" resopló Hyuga mientras daba pisotones en el suelo.

"Maa, maa, Hyuga, cálmate o vas a entrar en modo ira de nuevo" una gotita se deslizaba por la sien de Kiyoshi.

"¡¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?!"

Izuki miró hacia Hyuga.

"Dejando de lado a Kuroko, es culpa de Kagami, para empezar"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kiyoshi.

"Bueno, he escuchado a esos dos hablar y Kagami parecía estar sobornando a Kuroko con comprarle batidos de vainilla a cambio de practicar con él"

Hyuga tembló.

"Entonces, ¡él es aún más idiota!"

Izuki solo suspiró.

"No puedes culparle, ¿qué pasa contigo? Si yo te soborno con una revista para adultos o algún coleccionable del período Edo, ¿no jugarías conmigo?" alzó una de sus cejas mientras miraba a Hyuga.

Una gotita se deslizó por la sien de Hyuga y se rascó suavemente la mejilla ya que Izuki claramente tenía razón.

"B-Bueno…eso es otra historia"

Kawahara, Furihata y Fukuda rieron silenciosamente pero Hyuga era demasiado perceptivo como para no darse cuenta. Rápidamente señaló a los tres.

"¡Hey, vosotros tres!" les miró.

El trío empezó a temblar.

"¿S-Si?"

"¡Le diré a la entrenadora…de cuadruplicar vuestros entrenamientos por no respetar a vuestros superiores!" dijo.

"¡¿Eeeeeeeh?!" se quejó el trío al unísono.

Izuki suspiró de nuevo.

Kiyoshi solo se rió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Izuki.

"Bueno, ¿deberíamos empezar a cambiarnos?" preguntó.

"Esa es una buena idea ya que estoy todo sudado… ¡Voy a tomar una ducha!" Koganei corrió hacia las duchas después de eso.

"Si, yo también" dijo Hyuga mientras caminaba hacia las duchas también.

"Estoy cansado….creo que solo me cambiaré y después me ducharé en casa" dijo Izuki mientras se alejaba de Kiyoshi, quién se echó a reír y le siguió.

"Bien, creo que yo también"

Tsuchida se rascó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué siento como si…no tuviese nada que decir en esto?"

"¿E-Eh?" el trío de novatos sudó frío ante eso.

~Enfermería~

Pronto, todos llegaron frente a la enfermería después de unos instantes. Hyuga abrió la puerta y vio a Kuroko tumbado en la cama mientras Mitobe limpiaba su cara con una toalla mojada.

Riko estaba escribiendo en el portapapeles que parecía pertenecer a la enfermera, anotando lo que Kuroko había tomado ahí.

Kagami estaba solo sentando enfrente de la cama de Kuroko, mirándole y suspirando… ¿preocupado? Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que Kagami tenía un chichón en la cabeza y que era bastante grande.

Riko les miró rápidamente.

"Oh, chicos, habéis tardado bastante"

"¿Y cómo está Kuroko?" preguntó Kiyoshi mientras él y los otros se acercaban.

Mitobe asintió, diciendo que Kuroko estaba bien.

Kagami les miró.

"Bueno, se durmió hace nada y sus jadeos han disminuido, según senpai"

Hyuga repentinamente le dio un tortazo en la cabeza a Kagami.

"I-Itte…"

"¡¿POR QUÉ PARECES TAN PREOCUPADO?! ¡¿HUH?! ¡HA SIDO TU CULPA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!"

Kagami bajó la cabeza y miró a Kuroko.

"L-Lo sé…"

Hyuga se sorprendió por esas dos simples palabras pero que transmitían sus sentimientos, de cuan preocupado y culpable se sentía.

Izuki palmeó la espalda de Hyuga.

"Hyuga, no regañes tanto al muchacho, ¡o se morirá de la culpa! ¡Además! ¡Le has dado otro tortazo!" exclamó, entonces, de repente, su libreta de bromas apareció. "Cuidado, la culpa puede ser la causa de… ¡muertes culpables!" escribió rápidamente.

Hyuga suspiró; ahí estaba Izuki con sus pobres juegos de palabras.

Izuki se sentó en una de las camas libres al lado de Kiyoshi.

"¿Por qué acabasteis practicando en la lluvia, Kagami?" preguntó Izuki.

Kagami le miró.

"Bueno… estábamos practicando pero de repente se puso a llover. Es totalmente mi culpa. Insistí en quedarnos un rato más mientras que él quería irse pero le paré" suspiró Kagami.

Koganei palmeó la espalda de Kagami.

"No te preocupes, está ya hecho así que no te preocupes por eso"

"Pero, aún así…"

Tsuchida miró hacia Izuki, quién estaba sentado al lado de Kiyoshi en la cama.

"Por cierto, ¿has comido algo raro, Izuki?"

"No, ¿por qué?" alzó una ceja.

Una gotita de sudor se deslizó por su sien.

"Estás actuando como un árbitro- no, como una madre, para ser exactos"

Hyuga miró a Izuki quién se quedó sorprendido durante un momento.

"Si, has estado regañándome desde hace un rato. ¡¿Qué eres, mi madre?!" bromeó mientras sonreía burlonamente, picándole por el lado.

Izuki podía sentir como su rostro se sonrojaba.

"B-Bueno…solo quería… ¿No sé? ¿Ayudar?"

"¿Huh?..."

Riko se levantó.

"Fiu, ¡es realmente molesto rellenar papeles cuando alguien viene aquí, de veras! ¡¿Necesitan cargar un extra en las cosas que usamos nosotros?!" dijo Riko mientras abría el cajón y dejaba el portapapeles dentro.

Furihata asintió.

"Algunas veces, el director tiende a cargarnos algunas cosas pequeñas a nosotros para incrementar la factura, como en mi escuela secundaria"

"¿De verdad? En mi escuela anterior, las enfermeras nos decían de pagar lo que tomabamos"

Una gota de sudor cayó por la sien de Riko.

"Tu escuela es un poco rara, Fukuda"

Fukuda asintió.

Mitobe mojó la toalla en el lavabo y la estrujó, dejando caer toda el agua y la situó en la frente de Kuroko antes de colocar el termómetro en la axila de Kuroko, a lo que Koganei miró a Mitobe.

"¿Su fiebre ha bajado un poco, Mitobe?" preguntó.

"…" negó con la cabeza.

"Ya veo…aún no, ¿eh?"

"…" Mitobe asintió.

"La última vez estaba en 39 grados, era alta. Eso es por lo que Mitobe ha estado limpiando el cuerpo de Kuroko para disminuir la fiebre"dijo Riko y cuando el termómetro sonó, lo cogió.

Mitobe también se levantó y se asomó, Riko suspiró con preocupación.

"Ya veo…38 grados, eh… Mitobe, despiértale y hazle tomar la medicina" dijo mientras iba a por algo de agua.

Mitobe asintió y empezó a sacudir un poco el cuerpo de Kuroko.

Izuki abrió el mueble de las medicinas y sacó una de las pequeñas cajas que decía "para la fiebre", viendo unos comprimidos de color rosa y otros de color rojo. El rosa decía 250 mg y el rojo decía 500 mg. Recordó que los mayores de 12 años podía tomar el de 500 mg, así que cogió una roja.

Izuki caminó hacia Mitobe.

"Aquí está la medicina" dijo, mostrándole la pastilla roja.

"…"Mitobe asintió como agradecimiento a Izuki.

Izuki solo asintió y miró a Kuroko, decidiendo ayudar a Mitobe moviendo a Kuroko por el estómago.

"Kuroko, despierta. Necesitas tomar la medicina primero para que podamos llevarte a casa" dijo.

Kuroko entreabrió los ojos y miró hacia Mitobe.

"¿H-Huh?..."

"Tómate la medicina primero" dijo Izuki de nuevo.

Kuroko continuó mirando a Mitobe, quién estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo.

"¿Kuroko-kun? ¿Qué está mal?" preguntó Riko.

Entonces Kuroko sonrió adorablemente.

"Uwaaaa… Eres un chico muy guapo… ¡como un príncipe!" dijo antes de agarrar a Mitobe por la camiseta y tiró de Mitobe hacia él, atrapando sus labios lo que cogió a Mitobe con la guardia bajo y que abriese ampliamente los ojos.

"¡¿K-Kuroko?! / ¡¿Kuroko-kun?!" los ojos de Izuki y Riko se abrieron ampliamente.

Al igual que todos.

"¡¿Eeeeeeh?!"

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Kuroko besando a alguien y más aún porque actuaba como… ¡una chica hambrienta!

"¡¿Qué diablos?!" exclamó Kagami.

Kagami miró a Mitobe el cual estaba siendo besado repetidamente por Kuroko. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos pero estaba cada vez más celoso de Mitoba, ¡ya que le estaba besando!

"¡Mitobe!" lloró Koganei.

Mitobe les miraba y movía su mano intentando hacer que se fuesen.

"¿Eh?"

Entonces, Kuroko finalmente se apartó de él, retirando el rastro de saliva con una sonrisa seductora pero todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mitobe. Miró a todos uno por uno.

"Ahora… ¿a quién debería probar ahora?" dijo mientras lamía sus labios "No puedo elegir… ¡Sois todos taaaaan guapos!" rió Kuroko antes de soltar el cuello de Mitobe, levantándose mientras miraba a todos.

Todo el mundo se estremeció, alejándose de Kuroko.

"Vamos a ver…" Kuroko miró alrededor y detuvo su mirada en Izuki "¡Hah! ¡Eres muy hermoso!" se abalanzó sobre Izuki que estaba paralizado por la sorpresa, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante.

"¡Izuki!" Kiyoshi rápidamente apartó a Izuki, esquivando a Kuroko quién logró detenerse antes de golpearse contra la pared, poniendo mala cara y se quejó levemente.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Kuroko?!" gritó Hyuga cuando se detuvo frente a otra cama.

Kuroko le miró y sonrió de nuevo.

"Uwaaa… ¡Tú eres muy sexy!" se abalanzó sobre Hyuga también.

Riko se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Hyuga!" lloró.

Hyuga se las apañó para esquivarle rápidamente, echándose a un lado. Kuroko aterrizó sobre la cama con un poco de brusquedad, con la cara medio enterrada en la almohada.

"¡Vuelve en ti, Kuroko!" dijo con voz temblorosa.

Kuroko levantó la cabeza y inclinó su cuerpo hacia ellos pero todavía sonriendo.

"Estoy bien…pero estaré mejor, ¡si puedo dar muchos besos!" dijo mientras salta de la cama y se lanza hacia la persona más cercana, la cual era Furihata.

Los dos aterrizaron con brusquedad en el suelo.

"¡GAAAAH! ¡A-Ayuda!" lloró Furihata.

"¡Maldición, Kuroko!" exclamó Kuroko, apartando a Kuroko, tirándole y sujetándole sobre la cama.

"¡A-Ahh~!" exclamó Kuroko como una chica, lo que hizo se quedasen helados de nuevo.

Kagami mantuvo a Kuroko sobre la cama y parecía ser fácil incluso si Kuroko se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡¿Por qué Kuroko se ha puesto así?!" preguntó Kawahara mientras temblaba ligeramente.

"N-No lo sé… ¡Esta es la primera vez que veo a alguien actuar así por una fiebre!" dijo Koganei.

"¿Q-Qué deberíamos hacer?" preguntó Izuki.

Kiyoshi dejó escapar una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Aún debemos cuidar de él?"

Hyuga golpeó a Kiyoshi en el punto exacto.

"¡Estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera podemos pararle! "

"¡D-Déjame!" se quejaba Kuroko mientras continuaba moviéndose y luchando.

"¡Quédate quieto, maldición!" gritó Kagami mientras sujetaba más a Kuroko.

De repente, mientras Kuroko se revolvía, golpeó accidentalmente las zonas bajas de Kagami con la rodilla.

"Kagami-kun" lloró Riko.

Mitobe rápidamente sujetó a Kuroko de nuevo contra la cama con éxito, impidiendo que atacase a alguien más otra vez. Mitobe frunció el ceño y les miró antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"…"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Hyuga "¡No podemos dejarte aquí completamente solo!"

Mitobe asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a la puerta.

"…"

Kagami, quién parecía algo más recuperado, les miró.

"¿Q-Qué está diciendo?"

Tsuchida le miró.

"Ha dicho que deberíamos huir y dejárselo a él"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Pero Mitobe! ¡¿Por qué-?!"Koganei dejó de hablar cuando Kiyoshi le palmeó el hombro. Este le miró "¿Kiyoshi?"

"Creo que Mitobe quiere decir que deberíamos esconderse y dejar que Kuroko se calme, ya que no podemos permitir el que nos bese a todos, ¿verdad?"

"Pero-"

"¡Hazle caso, idiota!" gritó Hyuga

Koganei miró a Mitobe con preocupación y asintió con duda.

"D-De acuerdo…"

Izuki miró a todos.

"Desde ahora, esconderos en algún sitio y aseguraros de bloquear la puerta. Supongo que Mitobe nos seguirá después, ¿verdad?"

Mitobe asintió.

Hyuga abrió la puerta.

"¡Vamos! ¡Esto también puede ser un entrenamiento!" gritó mientras echaba a correr.

"¡¿Qué?!" Riko le siguió.

"¿Cómo podemos llamar a esto entrenamiento? ¡Esto es el escondite!" exclamó Fukuda.

"Lo que sea, ¡solo vamos!" dijo Kagami mientras él y los otros también huían.

Mitobe se quedó solo dentro de la habitación.

"Awww… Todos se han ido…" Kuroko hizo un puchero antes de mirar seductoramente a Mitobe "Está bien, ¡te besaré a ti!" dijo, acercándose más a Mitobe.

Los ojos se Mitobe se abrieron ampliamente antes de empujar a Kuroko de nuevo contra la cama y tirar las sábanas sobre él, cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Kuroko se revolvía y gritaba mientras intentaba escapar de dentro de las sábanas.

"¡Déjame salir de aquí!"

Mitobe retrocedió silenciosamente y se movió del mismo modo hasta estar fuera.

"¡Gah!" una vez Kuroko estaba libre de las sábanas, saltó fuera de la cama.

Mitobe se quedó sin aliento mientras la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo mientras actuaba rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con llave ya que la puerta de la enfermería era diferente, con un pestillo fuera en vez de dentro.

"¡H-Hey, déjame salir de aquí!" lloró Kuroko mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Mitobe solo le ignoró mientras un estremecimiento le recorría antes de empezar a huir. Chico, iba a pasar un mal rato para encontrarles a todos, especialmente a Koganei ya que todos ellos habían huido con mucha rapidez.

~Con Furihata, Fukuda y Kawahara~

Los tres se detuvieron dentro de una clase y bloquearon la puerta antes de caer al suelo, jadeando y suspirando de alivio.

"¡D-Dios, nunca había visto a Kuroko así!" gritó Fukuda.

Furihata puso el dedo en los labios de Fukuda.

"Idiota, ¡deja de hablar o nos escuchará!" siseó, haciendo a Fukuda asentir.

Kawahara miró alrededor.

"Me pregunto… ¿qué clase es esta"

Furihata se puso en pie y miró alrededor también.

"Quizás sea de los de primer año, ya que estábamos en la segunda planta. Los clubs están en la primera planta, ¿cierto?"

Fukuda asintió.

"Si. La sala del club de Kuroko está en la primera planta"

Furihata alzó una ceja, dudoso.

"¿De veras? No me di cuenta de que estaba en otro club"

"Es asombroso que pueda estar en dos clubs al mismo tiempo" dijo Kawahara, radiante.

"Bueno, el club de literatura solamente se reúne los Lunes y los Sábados y se reúnen solo durante una hora. Lo cual no es demasiado trajín, para mi gusto" dijo Fukuda mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Kawahara y Furihata asintieron.

"Ya veo… así que Kuroko ama leer, ¿eh?" dijo Furihata.

"No soy un ratón de biblioteca así que realmente no entiendo a las personas como Kuroko" Kawahara asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

Entonces Kawahara merodeó por la clase y se detuvo frente a la mesa del profesor, al otro lado.

"Oooooh~ ¡Quizás podamos echarle un vistazo a las preguntas del examen!" sonrió mientras abría el cajón.

Los ojos de Furihata se abrieron ampliamente.

"¡H-Hey! ¡No lo ha-!"

Kawahara se echó a reír.

"¡Vaya! ¡Es de Ichida-sensei! ¡Nuestro profesor de matemáticas! ¡Fantástico~!" empezó a leer el papel.

"¡Kawahara-kun!" le llamó mientras alzaba las manos intentando parar a Kawahara.

Fukuda solo les miraba aburrido y bostezó antes de descansar su cabeza en la mesa.

Para desconocimiento de Fukuda, había una sombra parada enfrente del cristal de la puerta, con los ojos azules brillando peligrosamente y, lentamente, la puerta se abrió.

"¡T-Tengo miedo!" lloró Kuroko.

"¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Furihata y Kawahara se detuvieron y miraron detrás. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

"¡Fukuda!" lloraron.

Fukuda estaba en el suelo con Kuroko encima de él, intentando besarle, pero Fukuda apartaba a Kuroko de él por los hombros.

"¡A-Ayuda!"

"¡Pensé que habíamos cerrado la puerta! ¡Kawahara!" gritó Furihata.

"¡Pensé que la había bloqueado y era muy seguro!" lloró Kawahara.

"¡H-Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Ayuda!" llamó Fukuda.

Furihata y Kawahara temblaban y le miraban con pena, ambos inclinaron la cabeza.

"¡Nunca olvidaremos tu valentía!"

"¡¿Qué soy ahora?! ¡¿UN MUERTO?!"

Entonces, Furihata y Kawahara salieron corriendo mientras gritaban una corta disculpa por dejar a Fukuda solo, luchando.

"¡HEY! ¡NO ME DEJÉIS SOLO!"

Cuando se dio cuando de que era inútil pararle, miró a su terrible enemigo.

"H-Hey…¿K-Kuroko?" su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente.

"¿Hmmm? ¿Puedo besarte ahora?" susurró Kuroko antes de impulsarse con fuerza.

"¡H-Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Para! ¡Maldición, eres demasiado fuerte!"

Los labios de Kuroko se acercaban cada vez más.

"¡PARA! ¡KURO-mmpgh!"

Pero era demasiado tarde, Kuroko ya había tomado sus labios y había empezado a besarle.

Fukuda se estremeció al sentir su lengua deslizándose por su…

"¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Ayúdame!" pensó Fukuda.

~Con Kiyoshi e Izuki~

Ambos llegaron a la tercera planta y ahora estaban escondidos dentro de una de las clases, bloqueando la puerta con seguridad, asegurándose de que Kuroko no podría entrar.

Izuki estaba sentado en una silla cercana a la ventana y Kiyoshi estaba apoyado en la ventana de al lado, ambos mirando hacia la brillante luna, ya que tenían una gran vista.

Izuki suspiró.

"Estoy muy cansado ya y tuvimos que correr por todos lados de nuevo… Y entonces, Kuroko actuando extraño… ¡Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ser besado!" se estremeció después de eso.

Kiyoshi sonrió.

"Me da pena Mitobe, ya que su primer beso fue tomado por Kuroko. Puedo imaginar la desesperación de Koganei por su manera de actuar antes" dijo Kiyoshi.

Izuki frunció el ceño.

"Si…Estoy seguro de que Mitobe se deprimirá por ver a Koganei estar triste, ya que es muy sensible en cuanto a los sentimientos de Koganei"

Kiyoshi acarició la cabeza de Izuki.

"Haha, pero incluso si uno de nosotros acaba siendo besado, no será un problema, ¿cierto?"

Kiyoshi se inclinó hacia él y atrapó los labios de Izuki, pillándole con la guardia baja.

Kiyoshi sonrió.

"Dado que ya nos hemos besado, ¿verdad?" dijo.

Izuki se sonrojó completamente.

"¡N-No hagas eso aquí o…a-alguien nos verá!" rápidamente esquivó la mirada de Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi solo se rió.

"No te preocupes, estamos solo aquí así que…nadie nos verá"

Izuki simplemente se levantó y abrazó a Kiyoshi.

"Idiota…"

Kiyoshi parpadeó.

"¿Izuki?"

Izuki escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kiyoshi.

"Vamos a quedarnos así un rato"

Kiyoshi solo sonrió y abrazo a Izuki por la cintura.

De repente, el móvil de Izuki empezó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo.

"¿Huh? ¿Quién será?" dijo, cogiendo el móvil y respondiendo a la llamada "¿Hola?"

"¡Izuki! ¡¿Dónde estáis ahora?!" preguntó la voz alterada de Hyuga.

"¿Hyuga? Bueno, estamos en la tercera planta, en una de las clases, ¿por qué?"

"Ya veo… estáis un poco lejos, ¿eh? Riko y yo estamos en la segunda planta y…" Hyuga tragó saliva.

"¡H-Hey! ¡E-Estás asustándome! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" preguntó Izuki.

"Mira…Fukuda ya ha sido… ¡besado!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Si, le hemos encontrado tirado en el suelo, su uniforme estaba bastante revuelto y sus labios rojos…"

"Y-Ya…veo…Dios… ¡Es como una película de horror con Kuroko como el antagonista pero sin serlo!" exclamó Kuroko.

"¡Maldición! ¡De todos modos, ya nos hemos reunido con Mitobe y está en camino en su busca de Koganei!"

"Ya veo… es bueno, ya que me estaba preocupando ya por ellos" dijo Izuki.

"Si, solo sed cuidadosos, estamos ahora mismo intentando despertar a Fukuda del shock ya que creo…que ser besado por un chico es…raro"

"Si…solo tened cuidado allí"

"Por supuesto…bueno, entonces" Hyuga colgó después de eso.

Izuki suspiró mientras cerraba el teléfono y lo colocaba de vuelta a su bolsillo.

"¿Y?..." Kiyoshi le miró interrogante.

"Fukuda fue besado"

"¿De verdad?"

Izuki alzó una ceja.

"¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido?"

Kiyoshi solo sonrió.

"Bueno, es solo un beso y estoy seguro de que Kuroko no quiso decir nada con eso, ¡por lo que no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse!"

Izuki solo suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

"En realidad estoy empezando a asustarme, porque ya está oscuro y Kuroko parece un fantasma especialmente ahora"

Kiyoshi solo se rió y se sentó en la mesa.

~Con Tsuchida y Koganei~

Los dos habían estado corriendo por todos lados durante un rato y estaban actualmente en la segunda planta.

"¡¿Por qué diablos estamos todavía fuera?!" exclamó Koganei.

Tsuchida continuó trotando y miró alrededor.

"Estoy intentando buscar un buen sitio para escondernos ya que esconderse dentro de una clase es la táctica común."

Koganei alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

Tsuchida solo continuó trotando mientras miraba alrededor.

"Koga… ¿Algo mal?" preguntó.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Estás celoso ya que Kuroko consiguió el primer beso de Mitobe, ¿cierto?" preguntó Tsuchida mientras se asomaba dentro de un aula pero continuaba trotando.

Koganei inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

"N-No, ¿por qué tendría que estar celoso?"

Tsuchida le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Ves? Tu reacción me lo dice claramente. Estás celoso"

Koganei solamente gruñó y dejó de correr, igual que Tsuchida.

Koganei solo suspiró.

"Sí, estoy celoso"

Tsuchida dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro.

"Está bien porque es el primero, ¡incluso si es el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto o el que sea! ¡¿Cómo podría estar celoso?!" gritó finalmente Koganei, explotando.

Tsuchida levantó las manos en modo defensa.

"¡W-Whoa! ¡C-Cálmate!"

"¡¿Cómo voy a poder?!"

El teléfono de Tsuchida sonó de repente.

"¿Hmm?" lo cogió y aceptó la llamada.

"¿Hyuga?"

"¡Tsuchida! ¡¿Dónde estáis ahora?!" preguntó Hyuga, yendo directamente al punto principal.

Tsuchida rápidamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás ya que Hyuga estaba siendo muy ruidoso.

"¡N-No grites! Hombre, ¿qué te pasa?"

"¡Lo que sea, solo responde a la maldita pregunta! ¡Idiota!" gritó Hyuga.

"Estamos en la segunda planta, ¿por qué?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Hyuga de nuevo, ensordeciéndole.

Koganei se encogió de hombros y suspiró, su rostro completamente con el ceño fruncido y entonces miró hacia el final del pasillo, al lado opuesto al de ellos, viendo un par de destellos de color celeste. Él entrecerró sus ojos, intentando conseguir una mejor vista.

"S-Si... ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Estáis escondidos ahora?"

"¿No?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡¿De nuevo?!"

"¡Estúpidos, Kuroko está rondando por la segunda planta! ¡Esconderos ahora!" gritó Hyuga en una clara orden.

"¡T-Tsucchi!" jadeó Koganei.

"¿Qué?" Tsuchida miró a Koganei

Koganei miró su dedo tembloroso apuntar hacia la lejanía y al final del pasillo escolar, a donde estaba Kuroko parado, sonriendo.

Tsuchida jadeó.

"H-Hyuga…" llamó.

"¿Qué?"

"K-Kuroko… ¡K-Kuroko!" Tsuchida empezó a temblar mientras él y Koganei retrocedían.

"¿Qué?"

"K-Kuroko… ¡está aquí!" gritó Koganei.

"¡MIERDA! ¡Corred, ahora!" gritó Hyuga.

"¡AAAAAAAAAH!" ambos esprintaron, ¡completamente asustados de que sus labios acabasen siendo atrapados por el loco de Kuroko! Tsuchida incluso dejó caer el móvil por accidente pero no lo recogió por miedo.

"¡Hey, por favor, esperad!" lloró Kuroko mientras empezaba a correr también, siguiéndoles.

~Con Furihata~

Furihata merodeaba por los pasillos del tercer piso. Mientras él y Kawahara "traicionaban" antes a Fukuda, accidentalmente se separaron el uno del otro. En verdad ahora, Furihata estaba encogido malamente por la oscuridad y el miedo.

Entonces, al acceder a otro pasillo, empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba más oscuro que antes ya que, ¡casi no veía nada! Así que decidió volver y apoyarse en la pared.

Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando su móvil sonó. Respiraba pesadamente mientras contestaba. Lo abrió y se sorprendió de ver que era Akashi quien le llamaba.

"¿Por qué está llamando a esta hora?" murmuró antes de aceptar la llamada "¿H-Hola? ¿Akashi-kun?"

"Buenas noches, Kouki… ¿Cómo estás?"

La voz de Akashi, aunque suave, tenía un tono demandante que llegó a perfectamente a los oídos de Furihata. No pudo evitar sonrojarse solo de escucharle.

"A-Akashi-kun, ¿qué ocurre?"

Escuchó una risa después de eso.

"No es nada, solo te extraño" dijo.

Furihata sintió su rostro sonrojarse más aún.

"¿Q-Qué es esto tan de repente?..."

"No nos hemos visto desde hace dos semanas enteras… y ni siquiera me has llamado una sola vez… El club ha sido estresante últimamente" dijo con un suspiro estresado tras eso.

La expresión de Furihata cambió a una preocupada.

"¿Estás bien? … Pareces cansado"

"Por supuesto, pero me las arreglé para dejar salir todo mi estrés ya que he tirado mis tijeras unas siete veces durante nuestra práctica de hace un rato"

Furihata no pudo evitar sudar ligeramente. A su amante todavía le gustaba lanzar sus tijeras a todos los de alrededor… aunque se preguntaba por qué Akashi nunca había intentado lanzárselas a él. ¿Quizás porque estaban saliendo?

"O-Oh… ¿de veras? ¿Alguien salió herido?"

Akashi rió con diversión.

"Nadie, ya que fallé a propósito. Pero no importa, en realidad era mentira"

Los ojos de Furihata se abrieron ampliamente.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, fueron solamente cuatro veces"

"¡¿Entonces lo hiciste?!"

"Si"

Furihata suspiró.

"Y-Ya veo…"

"Pero…poder escuchar tu voz después de nuestro entrenamiento… tengo mucha suerte"

Furihata se sonrojó de nuevo.

"G-Geez… eres tan… ¡c-cursi!" se quejó pero no pudo evitar sonreír después de eso "Gracias… la verdad es que yo también…"

"¿Hmm? ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te ha molestado? Si es así, le clavaré mis tijeras"

Furihata dejó escapar una suave risa.

"Tonto, nadie pero…estoy ahora mismo dentro de la escuela…solo, y está oscuro y ¡estoy asustado!" admitió.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo has acabado ahí? Pensé que la escuela ya estaría terminado a esta hora"

"B-Bueno, verás… Kuroko se desmayó durante el entrenamiento porque tenía fiebre y la entrenadora decid-"

"Espera, ¿has dicho… que tiene fiebre?"

Furihata alzó una ceja.

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Kouki, ¿se ha comportado diferente de lo normal?"

"¿Diferente? … Si… la verdad es que esa es la razón principal de que estemos todos corriendo por la escuela porque quiere besarnos a todos"

"Entiendo…"

"¿Por qué?" entonces Furihata lo entendió "Espera, eso quiere decir, ¡¿que Kuroko ya lo ha hecho antes?!"

"Si… mira, eso también nos ocurrió a nosotros. Nos persiguió por la escuela y muchos acabaron siendo besados"

"¡¿Qué?!" Furihata tragó saliva "¡¿E-Eso quiero decir que tu también?!" preguntó nerviosamente pues quería saber si el primer beso de Akashi fue robado por Kuroko.

"No"

Furihata suspiró aliviado.

"Pero Kise, Aomine, Midorima y algunos de nuestros miembros fueron besados"

"¿De veras? ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?"

"Fue bastante preocupante, ya que todas las personas que fueron besadas tuvieron fiebre y estuvieron ausentes durante cuatro días…. Incluso tuvimos que jugar con algunos miembros suplentes durante los preliminares"

"¡¿AH?! Oh dios, Fukuda y Mitobe ya han sido besados…"

"Si… ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Te ha besado?"

"N-No, pero casi porque me derribó antes pero Kagami me salvó"

"Tch…así que le debo una a Taiga, ¿eh?"

"¡L-Lo siento!"

"No pasa nada… está bien, ya que estás a salvo"

"A-Akashi-kun…" Furihata se ruborizó.

"Ahora, quiero que hagas algo por mi"

"¿Uh?"

"Encuentra a Taiga y entonces dile esto: para calmar a Tetsuya, necesitas poner una pastilla en su boca y besarle, de modo que se la trague. Y, después de eso, golpéale en el estómago si hace falta"

"De acuerdo, entendido…"

"Sé cuidadoso e intenta no encontrarte con Tetsuya, ya que es difícil escapar de él"

Furihata asintió.

"Eso haré"

"Bueno, entonces, ten cuidado"

"Si… tu también, asegúrate de descansar esta noche"

Akashi rió.

"Por supuesto… te amo"

Los ojos de Furihata se abrieron de la sorpresa y sonrió tímidamente.

"S-Si… Y-Yo también te amo"

"Adiós entonces" Akashi colgó después de eso, dejando que se escuchasen los pitidos correspondientes tras eso.

Furihata agarró el móvil contra su pecho y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

"Dios… mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido" murmuró y se olvidó completamente de que estaba oscuro y que estaba completamente solo.

~Con Mitobe~

Mitobe miraba de izquierda a derecha mientras corría. Estaba preocupado por cómo había reaccionado Koganei antes. Entendía que estuviese celoso ya que aún no se habían besado, así que eso le había herido también.

Pero no podía culpar a Kuroko pues no significaba nada lo que hizo y Kuroko era alguien bueno como para hacer eso. Aún así… tenía que arreglarlo con Koganei sin importar lo que ocurriese ya que no quería romper con él, le quería demasiado como para hacer eso.

Mitobe sacudió su cabeza y continuó corriendo.

De repente se detuvo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Estaba ya jadeando ya que había estado corriendo desde hace rato. Mitobe solo suspiró; la escuela tenía pisos muy amplios.

Entonces Mitobe escuchó voces y pisadas fuertes que parecían estar corriendo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Ha desaparecido!" gritó la voz de Tsuchida.

"¡Esto es tu culpa Tsucchi! ¡Deberíamos estar escondidos en algún sitio ya!" dijo la voz de Koganei.

Los ojos de Mitobe se abrieron ampliamente de alivio después de escuchar la voz de Koganei pero…

"¡Estoy aquí~! ¡Vamos! ¡Dejad que os bese!" dijo la voz de Kuroko de manera diferente.

Mitobe se estremeció después de eso.

"¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡CORRE!" chilló Koganei.

"¡Hu-waah-aah!" gritó Tsuchida.

Entonces los fuertes pasos se escucharon cada vez más, además de los gritos.

Mitobe giró sus pasos y empezó a correr de nuevo, escuchando los pasos mientras alcanzaba la localización, cuando estaba a punto de acceder a otro pasillo, vio a Tsuchida y a Koganei corriendo a lo lejos con Kuroko siguiéndoles.

Mitobe se escondió después de eso.

Entonces, cuando Tsuchida y Koganei pasaron, Mitobe rápidamente agarró el brazo de Koganei.

"¡Waaah!" y lo apegó a su pecho, tapándole la boca.

Tsuchida miró detrás y vio que Koganei no estaba ahí.

"¡¿Koga?! ¡H-Hey!"gritó mientras aceleraba algo más y gritaba "¡Te maldigo, Koga!"

Mitobe esperó hasta que Tsuchida y Kuroko se hubiesen ido antes de soltar a Koganei.

"M-Mitobe… gracias" dijo Koganei.

Mitobe solo asintió antes de sonreír.

"…"

"Sí, estoy contento de que me hayas encontrado"

De repente, Mitobe abrazó a Koganei muy fuerte contra su pecho, acariciando el cuello de Koganei.

"¿Mitobe?"

"…."

Los ojos de Koganei se abrieron ampliamente.

"¿C-Como lo sabes?"

"…."

"¿Y qué? Estoy celoso, ¡¿vale?! ¿Puedes culparme?" dijo Koganei mientras fruncía el ceño y se alejaba del agarre de Mitobe.

Koganei sólo resopló y miró a otro lado, haciendo un lindo mohín.

Mitobe estaba sorprendido por eso, ya que no sabía que Koganei fuese una persona celosa.

No es que fuese algo malo, pero le hacía feliz saber que le importaba y le amaba tanto.

Mitobe solo suspiró, no quería alargar esto mucho o algo malo acabaría por pasar. Necesitaba arreglarlo con Koganei ahora.

Mitobe picó el hombro de Koganei tres veces con el dedo.

Koganei se giró, quedando de frente a él.

"¿Qu-mmmmphh!"

Mitobe presionó gentilmente sus labios contra los de Koganei, silenciándole completamente. Mitobe solo sostuvo la cabeza de Koganei y le acercó más para profundizarlo.

Koganei permaneció en shock durante unos instantes antes de responder al beso. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos con las lágrimas que caían de estos. No sabía si eran lágrimas de felicidad o de frustración.

Mitobe se apartó y se sorprendió al ver a Koganei llorando. Se quedó boquiabierto, gesticulando con sus manos, preguntando que estaba mal.

Koganei solo sacudió su cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas.

"N-Nada…ni siquiera…sé de que son estas lágrimas" dijo mientras sorbía y su voz se quebraba silenciosamente.

Mitobe no sabía que estaba tan celoso hasta el punto de echarse a llorar. Entendía eso pero dolía ver llorar a su amante.

De repente, Mitobe agarró a Koganei del brazo, arrastrándole lejos.

"¿M-Mitobe?" preguntó.

Entonces, Mitobe se metió dentro de una clase y cerró la puerta, atrapando a Koganei entre sus brazos, con Koganei contra la pared, nervioso.

"¿Q-Que?" preguntó Koganei tímidamente.

"…" Mitobe solo asintió y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Koganei antes de besarle de nuevo.

"¡Te pillé!"

"Waaaaaaaaaauuuughhh- guuuphk!" la voz de Tsuchida se escuchó por todo el piso.

Mitobe y Koganei se sobresaltaron por un segundo, pero se rieron en el beso, profundizándolo ambos.

Koganei envolvió el cuello de Mitobe con sus brazos, mientras que Mitobe rodeaba la cintura de Koganei con ambos de sus brazos.

Mitobe estaba feliz de haberlo solucionado con Koganei, ahora le preocupaba el que no podía dejar de besar a Koganei una y otra vez, ¡se sentía muy bien!

~Con Hyuga, Fukuda y Riko~

Riko y Hyuga estaba actualmente dentro de una clase donde el trío de estudiantes de primer año estaban escondidos. Fukuda ya había salido del trance y ahora estaba bien…cuando…

"Waaaaaaaaaauuuughhh- guuuphk!"

"¡K-Kyaah!" Riko saltó por la sorpresa.

Hyuga estaba sudando.

"E-Esa es… ¡la voz de Tsuchida!"

Riko le miró con preocupación.

"Eso significa… ¡¿Qué es una víctima?!" chilló.

Hyuga asintió.

"Si… ¿significa eso que fueron demasiado lentos o que solo somos débiles?"

"Me pregunto si Mitobe-senpai les encontré…" murmuró Fukuda.

Hyuga negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quién sabe? … quizás sí, ya que es Tsuchida el único que ha gritado"

Riko se estremeció.

"A-Aún así… les compadezco"

Hyuga miró a la puerta.

"¿Deberíamos irnos y cambiarnos de sitio?" preguntó.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No!" gritó Riko "¡No podemos sabiendo que está rondando por aquí!"

Hyuga se encogió ligeramente por el miedo al ver enfadada a Riko.

"¡Entrenadora! ¡Cálmate!"

Riko gruñó antes de sentarse.

"…Por dios, ¿por qué tenemos miedo de Kuroko? Podemos solo dejarle inconsciente, ¡y obligarle a tomarse la medicina!" dijo Riko con voz más grave, oscura.

Hyuga y Fukuda sudaron frío.

"E-Entrenadora… estás siendo sádica de nuevo…" pensaron ambos al unísono.

"¿Hmmm?" Riko se cruzó de piernas "¿Quizás debería hacerle una llave Boston de nuevo? ¡O quizás un Riko x5!" una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro después de eso.

"¡Ahora se está volviendo incluso más maligna!" Fukuda se encogió.

Riko solo suspiró.

"No importa… solo le golpearé"

"¡No es necesario!" gritó Hyuga "¡Geez, entrenadora, podemos resolver esto sin usar la violencia!"

Riko solo resopló.

"Solo quería ir a casa y tener un sueño de belleza… estoy cansada ya. Y necesito tomar mis medicinas para la garganta ya que Papá me ha dicho que tomarla impide que mi voz se estropee"

Hyuga parpadeó.

"Oh…es la primera vez que escucho sobre eso"

Riko asintió.

"Si, es difícil gritar durante mediodía, ¿sabes?"

"Y-Ya veo…"

~Con Kagami~

Kagami gruñó con molestia mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia la tercera planta. Estaba solo después de que se separasen, intentó buscar a alguien pero falló. No le importaba estar solo, la verdad, solo es que era solitario.

"Waaaaaaaaaauuuughhh- guuuphk!"

Kagami se estremeció.

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Otra víctima?!" dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la tercera planta, vio un brillo marrón antes de chocar con alguien, haciéndole aterrizar con rudeza en el suelo.

"¡Aaagh! / ¡Gaah!"

Kagami frotó su pecho y se sorprendió de ver a Furihata.

"¡I-Itteee~!..." Furihata se frotó el trasero.

"¡¿Furihata?!"

Furihata se asustó y rápidamente sonrió al ver a Kagami.

"¡Kagami! ¡Justo a tiempo, estaba buscándote!"

Kagami alzó una ceja mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Furihata a levantarse.

"¿Por qué?"

"Mira, Akashi-kun me llamó antes. Entonces le dije que estábamos todos huyendo porque Kuroko tenía fiebre y nos quería besar a todos"

"¿Akashi? … Oh… Os vi a los dos besándoos antes"

Furihata se sonrojó.

"¡¿P-Por qué estás sacando eso de repente?!" se quejó "D-De todos modos, Akashi-kun me dijo que esto ya ha ocurrido antes en Teiko también"

"¿De verdad?"

Furihata asintió.

"Si, me dijo que para calmar a Kuroko necesitamos que alguien le bese con la pastilla en la boca para forzar que Kuroko se trague la medicina"

"¡¿Hah?! ¡Eso es una mierda!"

"¡K-Kagami, el lenguaje! Akashi-kun dijo que Aomine-san lo hizo y fue un éxito, pero dijo que golpeásemos a Kuroko si lo necesitamos"

Kagami abrió ampliamente los ojos.

"¿Aomine?... ¡Tch! Ese bastardo ya besó a Kuroko, ¿eh?"

Furihata sudó frío.

"L-La verdad es que Akashi-kun dijo que lo hicieses tu…"

"¿Eh?"

"Si"

Furihata esperó que Kagami procesase lo ocurrido antes.

"¡¿HAAAAAAAH?!" Kagami se puso rojo después de eso.

Furihata se quejó y cubrió sus oídos.

"¡C-Cálmate!"

Kagami de repente cogió a Furihata del cuello de la camisa y le miró, completamente sonrojado.

"'¡¿Q-Qué tiene que v-ver conmigo?! Y-Yo…"

"Sé que quieres hacerlo ya que te gusta Kuroko, ¡¿verdad?!" gritó Furihata en voz baja a Kagami.

Kagami le miró.

"¿C-Cómo lo…s-sabes?" dijo, soltando a Furihata.

Furihata se arregló el cuello de la camisa.

"A-Akashi-kun me lo dijo…"

"Ese idiota…"

Furihata le miró.

"Así que… ¿vas a hacerlo?" preguntó dudosamente.

Kagami se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes y mirando hacia el suelo.

"¿Kagami?"

¿Él? ¿Besar a Kuroko?... le gustaba la idea pero ¡su cuerpo y su mente no estaban listas para eso aún! Esa es la razón principal de porque no se había confesado aún, incluso pensando que sus sentimientos por su compañero estaban confirmados, había tenido un momento difícil para darse cuenta pero al final lo hizo.

Kagami miró a Furihata y asintió con duda.

"S-Si… C-Creo…"

Furihata sonrió.

"Genial, volvamos a la enfermería para conseguir la pastilla" Furihata pasó de largo a Kagami cuando empezó a andar.

"¿Eh? ¿Kagami? ¿Furihata? ¿Sois vosotros?" les llamó una voz.

"¿Eh?" Ambos miraron atrás y vieron a Izuki con Kiyoshi salir de una parte oscura del pasillo.

"Así que sois vosotros" Izuki respiró aliviado.

Kiyoshi sonrió.

"¿Estáis bien?"

"Uh…si, no hemos visto a Kuroko todavía" dijo Kagami.

"L-La verdad es que yo me lo encontré"

"¿Eh?"

Izuki asintió.

"Si, Hyuga me dijo que Fukuda fue una víctima ya. Así que probablemente le dejasteis atrás, ¿eh?" preguntó Izuki, dejando helado a Furihata.

"E-Eh… si…"

"Pobre Fukuda, que descanse en paz…" dijo Kiyoshi en broma.

"¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO!" gritaron todos al unísono.

"Jajaja"

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Izuki.

"Bueno, la verdad es que tenemos un plan"

Kiyoshi alzó una ceja.

"¿De verdad?"

Kagami y Furihata asintieron.

"Si"

"Contadnos" dijeron.

Kagami empezó a andar.

"Os lo diremos mientras vamos a la enfermería"

Entonces, después de eso, los cuatro se dirigieron a la enfermería.

~Con Riko, Hyuga y Fukuda~

Después de un largo y fuerte debate que casi cede por el terror de Fukuda, Hyuga lo ganó porque tres de ellos se estaban moviendo, o mejor dicho, porque se encaminaban hacia las escaleras.

"Hyuga-kun, ¿no deberíamos buscar a Tsuchida?" preguntó Riko con cansancio mientras bostezaba, dejando en claro que quería ir a dormir ya.

Hyuga solo resopló.

"Si quieres ser besado en los labios, entonces hazlo" dijo, resoplando.

Riko miró a Hyuga.

"¿Qué?" dijo de manera un tanto oscura.

Hyuga se estremeció y sacudió su cabeza con violencia.

"¡N-Nada!" chilló y empezó a andar más rápido.

Hyuga sabía que si Riko cambiaba su tono de voz, eso quería decir… que iba a complicarse y eso era malo ya que normalmente golpeaba a todos los que la molestaban.

Riko solo suspiró.

"Ugh… De verdad quiero dormir" bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

Riko se detuvo cuando chocó contra algo suave.

"Oh… ¿por qué-¿" cuando abrió sus ojos, Kuroko estaba mirándola con expresión sorprendida.

Riko parpadeó para seguidamente frotarse los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Kuroko portaba ya una sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro mientras miraba a Riko felizmente.

"¡Hola~!"

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hyuga y Fukuda se giraron rápidamente hacia atrás y jadearon con horror al ver a Kuroko sobre Riko, quien gritaba una y otra vez mientras intentaba apartar a Kuroko.

"¡ENTRENADORA!"

"¡A-Ayudadme! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡No!" Riko lloraba, usando todo lo posible para quitarse a Kuroko de encima.

Hyuga actuó con rapidez y corrió hacia Riko y Kuroko. Apartó a Kuroko de Riko y le golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo.

"¡A-Aaagh!"

Hyuga se sentó sobre Kuroko.

"¡Cálmate, idiota!" dijo mientras sujetaba los brazos de Kuroko.

"¡D-Déjame!" lloró Kuroko mientras empezaba a revolverse como un niño.

Fukuda tendió su mano y ayudó a Riko a levantarse.

"¿E-Estás bien, entrenadora?" preguntó.

Riko se arregló el uniforme temblorosamente.

"S-Si…"

"¡Maldición! ¡Es fuerte!" Hyuga se estremeció mientras pasaba por un momento difícil al contener a Kuroko contra el suelo ya que este estaba revolviéndose con más violencia "¡Para!" gritó.

"¡N-No!"

Hyuga tembló y miró a Kuroko aterradoramente.

"Oi… Dije que pares, ¿verdad? ¿O quieres que te golpee? ¡¿EH?!" dijo mientras su voz se oscurecía, entrando en su modo oscuro.

En lugar de callarle, con eso hizo que Kuroko se moviese mucho más.

"¡Aaaaah!"

Por accidente, la rodilla de Kuroko golpeó la entrepierna de Hyuga, quien inmediatamente perdió el control sobre Kuroko. Este aprovechó la ventaja que tenía y rápidamente agarró a Hyuga por el cuello, posando sus labios directamente sobre los de Hyuga.

"¡Hyuga-kun! / ¡Hyuga-senpai!" gritaron Riko y Fukuda.

Kuroko se apartó rápidamente y dejó a Hyuga en el suelo agarrándose la entrepierna ya que le había golpeado con bastante fuerza.

"C-Corred…"

Kuroko corrió hacia Riko y Fukuda, quienes gritaban de horror y echaron a correr por los pasillos mientras sus gritos retumbaban por estos.

"¡E-Entrenadora! ¡Estoy cansado!" gritó Fukuda.

Riko le miró.

"¡Y-Yo también!"

Los ojos de Fukuda se abrieron ampliamente.

"¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer?!"

"¡Solo corre!"

Fukuda hizo lo que dijo Riko e incluso aumentaron la velocidad de la carrera. Miraron hacia atrás y se sintieron aliviados al ver que Kuroko estaba quedándose atrás poco a poco.

"¡E-Estamos alejándonos!" lloró Fukuda de felicidad.

"¡No lo celebres aún! ¡Todavía ten-Ahh!" Riko accidentalmente cayó al suelo y su cara cayó primero "¡Ngh!" se quejó.

"¡Entrenadora!" dijo Fukuda mientras se detenía y se arrodillaba junto a Riko "¡¿Estás bien?!"

Riko asintió.

"Si… solo… ¡maldición! ¡Me duelen los pies!" dijo, apretando los dientes por el dolor.

"Entrenadora…" dijo Fukuda mirando sus pies pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Kuroko estaba acercándose a ellos "¡Maldición! ¡Está aquí!"

Fukuda miró a Riko, sabía que podía hacer algo, podía llevar a Riko al estilo nupcial, pero irían más lento y acabarían siendo besados, así que su única opción era…

Fukuda se puso frente a Riko con sus brazos alzados.

"¡Lo que sea! ¡No me importa ser besado de nuevo!" gritó.

"¡Fukuda-kun!"

Kuroko estaba acercándose más, y Fukuda se abrazó a sí mismo, preparándose para ser besado, cerrando los ojos.

"¡Kiyoshi! / ¡Kiyoshi-senpai!" escuchó tres voces.

Fukuda escuchó un "Chuu" y se preguntaba por qué Kuroko no le había besado todavía, a lo que abrió los ojos y vio como Kiyoshi estaba siendo besado por Kuroko en el suelo, al lado de él.

"¡Gyaaaaah!" gritó por la sorpresa "¡¿Kiyoshi-senpai?!"

"¡Mmmmphg!" la voz apagada de Kiyoshi se escapaba a pesar de que nadie le entendió.

"¡¿Kiyoshi está aquí?!" gritó Riko "¡Y está siendo besado!"

"¡Mierda! ¡Otro!" gritó Kagami.

"¡Kiyoshi!" lloró Izuki mientras intentaba apartar a Kuroko de Kiyoshi pero fallando, sin embargo…

La ira empezó a hervir dentro de Riko mientras se levantaba, olvidándose del pie adolorido.

"¡Para ya!" gritó mientras cogía el hombro de Kuroko y sujetándole firmemente, a lo que este rompió el beso.

Riko usó toda su fuerza y le apartó de Kiyoshi, enviándole contra el sueño con fuerza y dureza, seguido esto de un fuerte golpe.

"¡Kuroko!" Kagami exclamó, mirando preocupado a Kuroko, quien había caído bastante mal, corriendo al lado de Kuroko.

"¡¿Por qué no pasa?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Es de noche, por dios! ¡Quiero irme ya y quiero dormir! Así que, ¡contente y vuelve a tu yo de siempre, IDIOTA!" gritó Riko, dejando salir sus frustraciones, dejándola jadeando por los gritos.

"E-Entrenadora…" todos se quedaron asombrados.

Izuki sudó frío y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Riko.

"¡E-Entrenadora, cálmate o le matarás!"

Entonces Izuki miró a Kiyoshi.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

Kiyoshi asintió y se puso en pie, sonriendo.

"S-Si, ¡no fue nada!" dijo positivamente, incluso pensando que acababa de ser besado.

Entonces, después de eso, se escucharon unas sorbidas de nariz, todos miraron a Kuroko y vieron las lágrimas deslizarse desde sus claros ojos azules, lo cual les sorprendió.

"¿K-Kuroko?" llamó Kagami.

Kuroko se puso en pie y les miró, todavía llorando.

"¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué todos están siempre huyendo de mi? … ¿Por qué siempre que me ven, huyen?... Incluso si intento que me vean, aún así corren y me dejan… ¿Por qué?... No quiero estar solo… Estoy asustado…" Kuroko lloraba, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

"Kuroko…" Kagami miró tristemente a Kuroko, en ese preciso momento quería abrazarle fuerte.

Furihata estaba sorprendido al igual que todos los demás.

"Q-Quien habría pensado que Kuroko estaba guardándose todo eso dentro…" dijo Izuki.

Kiyoshi asintió.

"A pesar de que siempre dice que está acostumbrado a las reacciones de las personas al verle… le duele, después de todo"

"¿Quizás es esa la razón de que transformado en esto?" dijo Furihata.

"Debe de ser duro para él…" Fukuda miró a Kuroko, sintiéndose triste por él.

Es verdad que el talento de Kuroko era asombroso en lo que se refería al baloncesto, pero en la realidad era todo lo contrario. Todos huían de él, algunos incluso le gritaban por lo que era evitado y siempre estaba… solo. Debía de ser difícil para él.

Todos se sintieron repentinamente culpables. No se dieron cuenta de eso, de que estaban haciéndole daño a Kuroko sin darse cuenta.

Entonces Furihata recordó algo.

"¡Ahora es la oportunidad! ¡Hazlo, Kagami!" gritó.

Kagami asintió y agarró a Kuroko por los hombros.

"¿Eh?" Kuroko miró confundido a Kagami.

Kagami suavizó su expresión.

"¿Sabes? Eres asombroso… eres amable, atento, cariñoso y humilde, por no mencionar que eres trabajar… mira, siempre está a punto de darme un ataque al corazón y lo siento por eso pero…" Kagami miró a todos por un segundo "No estás solo… estamos siempre aquí, para ti" Kagami sonrió "Así que, no digas que estás solo de nuevo, la razón de que quieras que seamos los número uno, es porque nos quieres, ¿verdad? Así que no estés triste más ya" Kagami se sonrojó de repente "Me tienes a mi… nunca te dejaré solo… como lo hizo Aomine" dijo, sonriendo.

Kuroko inmediatamente dejó de llorar y se quedó sin habla después de lo dicho por Kagami.

Kagami sonrió genuinamente antes de buscar en su bolsillo y coger la medicina.

"Ahora, tomate la medicina" dijo, poniendo la píldora en su boca.

Miró a Kuroko y pudo sentir su cara sonrojarse pero negándose a tirarlo todo por la borda.

"Aquí va" dijo antes de presionar sus labios con los suyos, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡¿Le ha besado?!" gritó Fukuda totalmente sorprendido.

No era el único, todos estaban helados por la sorpresa a excepción de Furihata, quien estaba esperando eso desde el principio.

Kagami tuvo fácil acceso a la boca de Kuroko, metiendo rápidamente la lengua en la boca de Kuroko, pasándole la medicina, provocando que se la tragase accidentalmente. Se sintió débil después de tragar la medicina.

Kagami se apartó y sonrió a todos.

"Hecho…"

Furihata solo suspiró y sonrió.

"Al fin…"

Izuki y Kiyoshi solo sonrió y se inclinaron el uno hacia el otro.

Riko se echó a llorar ya que había sido testigo de algo muy lindo.

Kagami miró hacia Kuroko, quien se había dormido con rapidez en su pecho y parecía tranquilo, acercó sus labios a la oreja de Kuroko y le susurró algo y, después de eso, le cogió en sus brazos y miró a todos.

"¿Vamos a casa?" preguntó Kagami.

De repente, todos se tiraron en el suelo, gimiendo y respirando aliviados.

"¡Al fin!" gritaron todos.

"¡O-Oi!"

~Al día siguiente~

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Hyuga-kun, Mitobe-kun, Koganei-kun, Tsuchida-kun, Fukuda-kun y Kagami-kun están ausentes?!" gritó Riko, resonando por todo el gimnasio.

Furihata se estremeció.

"¡S-Si! La verdad es que todos han acabado con fiebre…"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡Cálmate, entrenadora!" gritó Izuki.

Riko se revolvió el pelo, frustrada.

"¡¿Cómo puede ser?! ¡La mitad de nuestros componentes están ausentes y así no podemos practicar!" gritó ella.

"M-Maa… ¡podemos apañarnos, entrenadora!" Kawahara sonrió forzosamente.

"¡DIABLOS NO!" gritó Riko.

Kuroko abrió la puerta y entró.

"Buenas tardes" murmuró, andando por la cancha.

Todos le miraron rápidamente y sonrieron.

Furihata miró a Kuroko.

"¡Oh! ¡Kuroko! ¡Buenas tardes!" gritó felizmente.

Kuroko se quedó helado mientras andaba.

"¿Eh?" dijo pues todos le miraban fijamente.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué tal las clases, Kuroko?" preguntó Izuki.

"O-Oh… estuvo bien"

"¿Estás bien ahora?" preguntó Riko con preocupación.

Kuroko asintió.

"Si… siento si causé bastante problemas ayer, según lo que me ha contado Furihata-kun" dijo, haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Riko levantó sus manos.

"¡N-No es nada! ¡Está todo bien!" se rió.

"De acuerdo…"entonces se dio cuenta de algo "¿Donde están todos?" preguntó.

Kawahara se rió con ironía.

"Pues… están ausentes hoy ya que tienen…fiebre"

Los ojos de Kuroko se abrieron ampliamente.

"Y-Ya veo…" bajó la mirada, culpable.

Izuki levantó las manos, en pánico.

"¡N-No! ¡No es tu culpa! ¡A sido un accidente así que no te sientas mal!" gritó, estallando en risas y mirando a Kiroshi "¿Verdad, Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi no respondió y solo miró hacia Izuki de manera extraña.

"¿Kiyoshi?"

"Shun…" murmuró Kiyoshi agarrando el hombro de Izuki y aplastando sus labios con los de él.

"¡Mmmmphj!"

Todos se quedaron helados de repente.

Kiyoshi empujó a Izuki contra el suelo y le besó sin parar, como…

Riko tragó saliva.

"H-Hey… no beses a Izuki como…"

Riko, Furihata y Kawahara miraron a Kuroko.

"¡¿EEEEEH?!"

"¡Maldición! ¡Kiyoshi tiene fiebre!" chilló Riko.

Kiyoshi le quitó la camiseta azul a Izuki y empezó a succionar sus pezones.

"¡Kiyoshi!" lloró Izuki.

Riko se quedó pálida y se desmayó.

"¡Waaah! ¡Entrenadora!" Kawahara y Furihata se asustaron.

Kuroko les miró tirados en el suelo.

"Te amo…" la voz de Kagami sonó en su mente de inmediato y se puso rojo, desmayándose también.

"¡AAAAAAH! ¡KUROKO!"

Kiyoshi metió las manos por debajo de los pantalones cortos de Izuki.

"¡K-Kiyoshi!" gimió Izuki.

Furihata y Kawahara se quedaron helados antes de desmayarse.

Los ojos de Izuki se abrieron ampliamente.

"¡H-Hey! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor!" empujó a Kiyoshi "¡Para!"

"No" respondió escuetamente antes de quitarse su camiseta rosa.

"¡O-Oh! ¡Dios mío!" Izuki cerró los ojos.

Kiyoshi sonrió seductoramente.

"Pareces delicioso…" dijo antes de besar el cuello de Izuki y morderle.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
